Como un sueño
by Petakiita
Summary: Todo era como él lo deseaba, su vida era perfecta, pero comenzaron a suceder cosas que le mostraron la realidad, algo que él no quería aceptar [Harry&Hermione] Chapter 3 Up!
1. Sorpresas

_Todo era como él lo deseaba, su vida era perfecta, pero comenzaron a suceder cosas que le mostraron la realidad, algo que él no quería aceptar._

**"Como un sueño"**

**Capítulo I: "Sorpresas"**

-_¡Morfeous! _

Harry entreabrió los ojos con pereza. Ladeó la cabeza y palpó la mesa de noche. Alzó su mano cuando tomó el despertador y con la vista borrosa, ya que sus lentes estaban también sobre la mesa de noche, trató de observar la hora. Eran tan solo las doce de la noche. Se rascó la cabeza y dio un bostezo pequeño. Se acomodó en la cama y se quedó nuevamente dormido.

**&&&&&&&&**

-Harry, cariño, levántate son las diez – Sintió como lo remecían con delicadeza. Abrió un ojo y vio otro par que lo miraban con dulzura. – Acuérdate que a tu padre no le gusta el desayuno frío.

-Ya voy – Contestó con pereza y la voz ronca.

Luego se levantó de la cama, todavía con los ojos medios cerrados, y se dirigió al baño como pudo para lavarse la cara y luego ir nuevamente a su habitación para vestirse.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Harry estaba listo para ir a tomar desayuno. Caminó por el pasillo que separaba su pieza de la de sus padres, el baño y la escalera, y se dirigió hacia ella. Bajó afirmándose de la baranda. Cuando estuvo abajo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre y su madre lo esperaban sentados en la mesa.

-Buenos días, dormilón – Dijo su padre sonriéndole.

-Buenos días – Dijo Harry, acercándose y besándole la mejilla, luego hizo lo mismo con su madre. – ¿Alguna noticia nueva?

-Te llegó una lechuza de la Madriguera.

-¿De Ron?

-Si.

-¿Dónde está la carta?

-Sobre la mesa de la entrada, pero la lees después del desayuno – Ordenó su madre, viendo las intenciones de su hijo de pararse de la mesa.

-Está bien – Dijo resignado.

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente, hablando y comentando lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts ese año, ya que solo llevaba dos días de vacaciones en casa.

-¿Qué planes me tienen para el verano? – Preguntó contento.

-Ya veras – Le dijo su padre en tono de misterio.

-No seas malo, James – Le reprochó Lily.

-No soy malo, es solo que no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a Harry – Dijo defendiéndose. – Permiso, tengo que mandarle una carta a Sirius, me dijo que vendría – Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de la casa.

-¿Sirius viene? – Preguntó emocionado.

-Si.

Harry sintió una oleada de felicidad en ese momento; su padrino vendría a la casa, y de seguro se quedaría un par de días a dormir en ella.

Siempre lo pasaba bien con su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre. Vivían haciendo estupideces y le encantaba que su madre los reprochara, lo encontraba entretenido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al acordarse de un par de bromas que habían hecho hace un verano atrás.

-Permiso mamá, iré a leer mi carta – Dijo rápidamente, al acordarse que Ron le había escrito.

-Bueno, ve.

-Gracias – Diciendo esto se paró de la mesa y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-De nada.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, pensando en el verano que tendría por delante. Se imaginaba que la carta de Ron trataría sobre la Madriguera, invitándolo a él y a Hermione a disfrutar un gran verano. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sus dos mejores amigos y su familia lo eran todo para él, daría lo que fuese por ellos.

Buscó sobre la mesa la carta que le había llegado. Cuando la vio la cogió y se fue directo hasta su habitación para leerla.

Se sentó en su escritorio, desenrolló el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:

_Harry,_

_¿Qué tal todo amigo? Acá todo está normal, excepto Fred y George que siguen tratando de hacer todo lo posible por enfadar a mamá con lo de su tienda de chascos e insisten en hacer experimentos a escondidas de ella. Pero bueno…_

_¿Cuándo te vienes para la Madriguera? Ya no hallo las horas, amigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿no? Bueno… Espero tu respuesta pronto, y habla con tus padres para que te pongas de acuerdo con el día y la hora para esperarte._

_Un abrazo,_

_Ron._

Dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio, el cual se enrolló levemente, sonrió pensando en cuando vería a su amigo.

Sintió unos pequeños golpeteos en la ventana de la pieza, miró con atención para ver lo que ocasionaba ese ruido y se impresionó al ver que era una lechuza parada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, que él no conocía. Abrió la ventana para darle paso. La pequeña lechuza entró agradecida, se posó sobre el escritorio y levantó la patita para que Harry retirara el pergamino que ésta traía.

Desplegó cuidadosamente el pergamino y se alegró al reconocer la letra de Hermione.

_¡Harry!_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

_Supongo que nos veremos en la Madriguera ¿no? Yo llegaré un poco tarde, porque con mis padres iremos a ver a mis abuelos, pero llegaré._

_Bueno, cualquier cosa, mándame una lechuza._

_Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. Te quiero mucho._

_Besos y abrazos para ti y tus padres._

_Hermione._

Sonrió nuevamente, pensando en cuando la vería a ella… De pronto sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago, pero esa sensación le agradaba, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba.

**&&&&&&&&**

-¡Sirius! – Gritó Harry, y corrió para abrazar a su padrino.

-¿Cómo está el ahijado mas matador de todos?

-Sirius – Dijo Lily en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? Si Harry es todo un galán como su padrino – Infló el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Y que hay del padre? – Dijo James resentido.

-Basta los dos. No perviertan con sus estupideces a Harry.

-Ay, mamá, ya tengo 16 años, estoy en edad de saber de galantería.

Sirius, James y Harry rieron al ver la expresión que puso Lily. Al fin y al cabo, Harry ya estaba en la edad suficiente para saber de galantería. Hace dos años había estado con Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y el anterior con Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Aunque no se considerara un experto en conquista y en amoríos, por lo menos tenía lo suyo en lo que respecta a eso; varias chicas lo seguían a donde fuese para pedirle una cita.

Nuevamente sintió esas fastidiosas pero a la vez gratificantes cosquillas en el estómago; Hermione siempre ponía cara de fastidio cada vez que una chica se acercaba a Harry para pedirle que salieran, y Ron solo le daba palabras de ánimo para que fuera.

En realidad, Harry no sabía el motivo por el cuál siempre les decía que no a todas ellas.

-Harry ¿Qué tal si jugamos Quidditch en el patio? – Preguntó su padre, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya! – Dijo Sirius emocionado.

-¡Buena idea! – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

**&&&&&&&&**

Los días siguientes fueron muy gratificantes para Harry; disfrutó cada momento con su padre y con Sirius jugando Quidditch, haciendo ejercicio y además, entrenándose con hechizos de defensa, ya que su padre quería que fuese el mejor Auror de todos los tiempos.

A pesar de esos últimos excelentes días, Harry se sentía un poco abandonado por parte de sus dos amigos. No había recibido carta de ellos en una semana completa, y cuando envió a Hedwig a la casa de Ron y luego a la de Hermione, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Estaba tirado sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas y pensando. Sirius y James fueron hasta donde estaba él y se sentaron cada uno a un lado. No dijeron nada, pero lo observaron. Harry no quería que lo miraran y tampoco quería mirarlos.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

No sabía si responderle o no. No quería pasar por frágil frente a su padre y Sirius, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que su padre tenía todo el derecho de saber sus penas y qué cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Después de todo, ellos dos lo conocían bastante.

-Na-nada… Bueno, si… Es solo que me siento un poco abandonado por parte de Ron y Hermione.

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas, lo cual Harry no pasó desapercibido, pero no dijo nada.

-No pienses eso, ellos te quieren mucho – Dijo nervioso James.

-Si, además, puede que estén un poco ocupados, eso es todo – Sugirió Sirius.

-Pero… ¿no tienen ni un minuto para mandarme una carta? Ya les he enviado dos cartas a cada uno y no he tenido respuesta.

-Ya responderán, dales tiempo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo cogió una piedra que se encontraba a su lado y la lanzó con fuerza contra un árbol, lo cual produjo que Hedwig volara enojada por el susto, gorjeando a todo lo que podía.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando de descargar un poco la rabia contra él mismo y no gritar descontroladamente. Luego se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el patio. Finalmente camino hasta la casa y se metió en ella.

-Se irá a la ducha – Escuchó que decía su padre. "¡Por qué mierda me conoce tanto!" Pensó. Pero era verdad, iría a la ducha.

Subió al cuarto de baño y prendió el agua caliente, llenó la tina, se desvistió y se metió en ella.

Dio un suspiro al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. No había nada mejor que una tina caliente para esos momentos, eso siempre lo relajaba.

-Basta de ser tan mierda contigo mismo y con la gente que te quiere – Se reprendió. Después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de que sus dos mejores amigos no le respondieran. Quizás Sirius tenía razón, podía ser que sus dos amigos estuviesen ocupados realmente ¿o no?... ¿Estaban ocupados, como decía Sirius¿O solo lo querían hacer enfadar?

Salió de la tina, sacó el tapón que la mantenía ahí, luego se puso una toalla amarrada sobre su cintura y caminó hasta su habitación para vestirse.

A los minutos, bajó con la toalla en la mano, para colgarla cerca de la estufa. Mientras pasaba por la cocina, oyó voces susurrando algo que él no entendía. Entró en ella para saber que estaba pasando.

Su madre, Sirius y James estaban conversando, y cuando vieron que Harry entraba en la cocina, se callaron inmediatamente y lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué habría de pasar algo, hijo? – Preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé.

-No pasa nada, hijo… ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si, por favor – Dijo mientras se sentaba y los miraba con cierta desconfianza. "¿Qué estarán planeando?"

Sintió el olor a comida. Bajó la mirada. Tomó el tenedor y la cuchara. Con cuidado comenzó a enrollar los tallarines y, al ver que estaban bien, se los metió en la boca. Alzó una ceja al ver que sus padres y Sirius lo miraban. Tragó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, hijo. Come tranquilo – Le dijo con dulzura Lily y él dejó los servicios a un lado. Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y miró a los tres adultos.

-No comeré hasta que me digan lo que pasa.

-Bueno, estamos viendo la posibilidad de ir a ver el campeonato mundial de Quidditch.

-Pero si fue hace dos año, es imposible – Dijo de forma fría y calculadora, haciendo que a los otros tres les palideciera el rostro.

-Eh bueno… habrá un baile y se reunirán todos los magos y sus familias y estábamos viendo como ir. Eso es – Le dijo Sirius.

-¿Y por eso tanto misterio?

-¿Misterio? Yo no he sentido misterio – Sirius se colocó con la mano arriba de sus ojos y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. – Yo no veo el misterio, ahijadito.

Alzó una ceja y luego sonrió. Sirius siempre le sacaba una risa de vez en cuando y, aunque lo odiase, cuando él quería estar serio. Se metió un poco de tallarines a la boca y se limpió con la servilleta los restos de salsa que le quedaron en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Y cuándo será el baile?

-Dentro de unas semanas. Creo que dos – Dijo pensativo James.

-¡Debemos ir a comprar vestimenta! – Gritó entusiasmada Lily, mientras era mirada por los tres hombres. - ¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo entusiasmarme? Hace mucho que no voy a comprar túnicas nuevas.

-La verdad es que no me vendría nada de mal comprarme una nueva túnica de gala – Dijo Harry pensativo. – Y un par de zapatos nuevos – Agregó alzando un dedo.

-Vamos mañana, cuando lleguen…

-¡Cuando lleguen las cartas que enviamos pidiendo las entradas de la fiesta! – Gritó James, interrumpiéndola.

-Eh… Está linda la noche¿por qué no vamos afuera y hacemos una linda fogata? – Sugirió Sirius rápidamente.

-¡Buena idea! – Corroboró James, mientras se paraba de la silla.

"Qué par de idiotas" pensó Harry mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse y ellos caminaban en dirección al patio.

Cuando terminó de comer, Lily hizo desaparecer el plato con una sacudida de su varita. Luego le dijo que fueran para afuera a acompañar a su padre y Sirius en la súper fogata entretenida. La verdad es que él no podía estar triste en esos momentos, ya que, estando con ese par de 'idiotas' hablando estupideces, era imposible estarlo. Sin embargo, aun estaba algo resentido.

-Creo que me iré a la cama – Dijo después de una hora.

-Está bien – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches, mi cielo – Dijo Lily con dulzura y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, príncipe – Dijo James y lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños – Dijo Sirius.

-Adiós – Dijo y se fue caminando a paso lento hasta la casa.

Se metió en la cama, cogió el primer libro que pilló sobre su mesa de noche y se dispuso a leer un rato, puesto que no tenía tanto sueño. Trató de concentrarse pero no podía. Dejó el libro de lado y comenzó a observar su habitación.

Era grande, tenía un enorme guardarropa frente a la cama, un escritorio y un librero, el cual estaba lleno de toda clase de libros. Sonrió al imaginarse a Hermione lo que le diría si viera toda esa cantidad de libros, ya que ella y Ron nunca habían ido a su casa, y el tiempo que pasaría encerrada en la habitación de él, leyendo.

También tenía pegado en la pared un enorme dibujo de una snitch dorada y un banderín con el león de la casa Gryffindor, además de un par de fotos donde estaba con sus dos amigos y otra donde salían los tres junto con Hagrid y, mirando esa foto, se quedó dormido.

**&&&&&&&&**

-Mira si no se ve como un angelito.

-Eh… Si.

Harry entreabrió un ojo y la luz del sol le obligó a cerrarlo. Hizo el segundo intento, parpadeando muchas veces, hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz. Borrosamente vio dos figuras paradas frente a su cama, observándolo.

-Buenos días, amor – Dijo la dulce voz de Lily.

-Hola – Dijo con voz ronca.

Buscó a tientas sus lentes, que estaban sobre la mesa de noche y se los puso. Observó bien la habitación, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Hermione parada al lado de su madre, mirándolo con timidez. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, se paró de la cama de un salto y abrazó a Hermione tan fuerte que casi la parte por la mitad.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Los llamaré cuando esté listo el desayuno – Dijo Lily e inmediatamente se separaron ruborizados.

-Bu-bueno – Dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

-Gracias, señora – Dijo Hermione igual de avergonzada.

-No hay de que, cariño – Le dijo, mirándola tiernamente, luego se fue de la pieza.

Al principio se quedaron callados. Harry sentía tanta vergüenza que era incapaz de sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada con la de Hermione.

Nuevas sensaciones enajenantes sintió en su estómago. Puso una mano en él y se apretó con fuerzas, deseando por primera vez, que desaparecieran.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada Hermione, al ver como Harry se apretaba el estómago.

-Nada – Mintió – Solo un pequeño retorcijón.

-Ah…Bien – Sonrió – ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto animada.

-Sorprendido – Dijo sin rodeos.

-Me imagino.

-Bueno, esperaba verte en la Madriguera.

-Ah… si, es que tu padre me envió una lechuza, en la que decía que me estaba invitando a pasar parte del verano acá. Además me dijo que no te dijera nada, por que era sorpresa.

-¿Por eso no me enviabas cartas?

-Si – Dijo ruborizándose nuevamente.

-Malditos… – Murmuró.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y Harry no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa. Se veía tan radiante ahí parada, con unos jeans y una polera con tiritas, que le marcaban su esbelta figura.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era su amiga.

**&&&&&&&&**

Después del enorme desayuno que Lily les tenía preparado y que con mucho gusto se comieron, Harry y Hermione salieron a dar vueltas por el valle de Godric, ya que era la primera vez que ella iba para esos lados.

Caminaban, hablan, reían y Harry no podía evitar darse cuenta que la sonrisa de su amiga le hacía verse más linda de lo que normalmente era. Otra vez, esas malditas cosquillas o lo que fueran, volvieron a atormentarlo. Puso nuevamente sus manos en el estómago y se apretó con más fuerzas que la primera vez, ya le estaban resultando fastidiantes.

-¿Otra vez retorcijones? – Preguntó Hermione, ya que nuevamente se dio cuenta del gesto de Harry.

-Si – Mintió nuevamente.

-Debería consultar un libro de antídotos para el dolor de estómago – Dijo más para ella que para Harry.

-No, no, no… No es necesario, gracias – Dijo poniéndose colorado.

-Cómo quieras, pero después no te andes quejando de que te duele el estómago.

-¡No me quejo! – Dijo sentido – Solo lo apreto, es muy diferente.

-Ya, está bien, está bien – Dijo levantando las manos, como indicando que ella no era culpable de nada.

¿Qué significaban aquellos "retorcijones" que sentía? No sabía cómo explicarlo y por alguna razón no quería mencionarle a Hermione que él no tenía idea de por qué le sucedía eso, por eso era más fácil decirle que solo eran retorcijones comunes y corrientes.

De pronto se puso a recordar una cosa: Cuando estaba con Cho Chang y Ginny sentía casi lo mismo, eran menos intensos, pero igual de molestosos. ¿Qué significaban entonces? No lo sabía, pero por el momento no le interesaba mucho averiguarlo.

Siguieron caminando por el Valle, disfrutando de los rayos del sol que comenzaban a pegar con fuerza sobre ellos. Harry ya estaba acalorado, así que se sacó el polerón. Al quitárselo, la polera se le levantó un poco mostrando su desarrollado abdomen. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo que Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente esa zona, lo cual le incomodó un poco, pero a la vez le agradaba y le subía el ego el saber que por lo menos era atrayente hacia su amiga.

-¿Volvamos a la casa? – Dijo Harry.

-¿Ah? – Preguntó Hermione, pegando un pequeño saltito.

-Te pregunto si volvemos a la casa – Repitió lentamente.

-Bueno, de todas maneras ya tiene que haber lle… – Se quedó callada.

-¿Haber qué? –

-Nada, nada… Vamos – Le dijo nerviosa y lo cogió de una mano, conduciéndolo por el camino.

Se fueron todo el camino tomados de la mano y pareciera que ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta, ya que llegaron hasta la casa y cuando entraron, Sirius se dio cuenta de la pequeña unión de ellos y no paró de molestarlos en todo lo que restaba de la tarde, haciendo que ambos evitaran sus miradas y se pusieran colorados cada vez que se dirigían la palabra.

-Manitos – Susurró Sirius, moviendo sus dedos.

-Cállate – Le espetó Harry entre dientes. Mientras movía la reina del tablero de ajedrez mágico.

-Vamos, yo sé que te gusta¿por qué no le cuentas a tu padrino favorito?

-No me gusta – Dijo también en voz baja.

-Que sí.

-¡No me gusta! – Gritó Harry, harto de que su padrino lo molestara. Todos los que estaban ahí en la sala, se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Qué no te gusta? – Pregunto su madre. Que estaba de lo más entretenida tejiendo gorros de lana con Hermione y hablando cosas de mujeres.

-Eh… no me gustan los riñones de cerdo – Mintió. Sirius soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó James, que leía concentrado el Profeta.

-Mm… No, nada – Dijo Sirius, al ver la mirada amenazante de Harry hacia él.

Harry observó de reojo a Hermione, que casualmente había levantado la vista hacia él, y se dio cuenta que también estaba igual de colorada, ya que ella había entendido perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Sirius. Pero en ese preciso momento, en una milésima de segundo, Harry sintió que habían compartido algo más que la vergüenza. Habían compartido otra sensación, una muy fuerte y poderosa.

**&&&&&&&&**

Eran las ocho de la noche, ya habían cenado y se encontraban completamente agotados por la enorme caminata que habían tenido en la mañana y en la tarde después del almuerzo. Bueno, la verdad es que más que caminatas fueron carreras, ya que jugaban un juego muggle llamado 'la pinta', el que consistía en que uno tenía que arrancar del otro, hasta el momento en que el que perseguía tocara alguna parte del cuerpo – espalda, hombros, brazos, cabeza – y dijese 'pinta' para luego arrancar hasta ser pillado.

A las nueve menos cinco, la también inesperada llegada de Ron, hizo que se le subiera bastante más el ánimo, puesto que Sirius lo había estado molestando todo el tiempo con lo de las 'manitos' y aquello había hecho que estuviese todo el rato enojado con su padrino.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Ron, desde la chimenea cuando llegó.

-¡Hola, Ron! – Dijo Harry y caminó hasta donde él estaba. – ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… Vaya Harry, has crecido.

-Tú también has crecido mucho.

-Hola, Ron – Dijo Hermione, que apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo Ron – ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla ¿y tú?

-Muy bien. Oye Harry, mi madre te ha enviado esto – Le entregó un paquete – Y a ti esto – Le entregó otro a Hermione.

-Gracias – Dijeron al unísono.

Al rato, se fueron para la cocina, donde estuvieron conversando con los padres de Harry y con Sirius que, para variar, hablaban puras estupideces.

Harry estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento. Por fin estaba con sus dos mejores amigos y además con sus padres y padrino. Por fin comenzaba a saborear el verano y tenía el leve presentimiento de que sería el mejor de todos los que haya tenido.

Después de una hora, la madre de Harry les dijo que fueran a dormir, puesto que al día siguiente les esperaba un paseo al lago y tendrían que levantarse muy temprano para 'aprovechar el lindo día' como dijo Sirius.

-Les puse una cama a cada uno al lado de la de Harry – Dijo Lily – ¿no te molesta dormir con dos hombres Hermione? – Preguntó después.

-Eh… No, no tengo problemas – Dijo, algo nerviosa.

-Bien entonces, vayan a la cama que son las diez y media.

-Buenas noches, señora – Dijo Hermione.

-Buenas noches, cariño – Dijo ella dulcemente.

-Adiós a todos – Dijo Harry, muerto de sueño.

-Buenas noches – Dijo Ron.

-Descansen – Dijo James.

-Si, eso mismo – Dijo Sirius, que estaba sentado, quedándose dormido sobre la mesa.

Subieron las escaleras y se introdujeron en la habitación de Harry. Dos camas extras habían sido puestas al lado de la de él. Caminó somnoliento y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, dio un largo bostezo y luego miró a Ron.

-Tú duermes en la cama de allá – Le dijo apuntando la que estaba en el otro extremo, aunque no sabía por qué lo había dicho.

-Está bien, solo quiero do-dormir – Dijo dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Iré a cambiarme – Dijo Hermione y salió de la pieza.

Con mucha calma, Harry sacó el pijama de debajo de la almohada, se desvistió y luego se lo puso. A los cinco minutos, entra Hermione con un pijama de pantalón corto y polera con tiritas. La miró de pies a cabezas y se sonrojó. Aquel pijama le sentaba bastante bien y podía observar sus piernas con lujo de detalle. Tragó nervioso y tuvo que mover un poco el cuello de su pijama, ya que se sentía sofocado e hizo un sonido que se parecía a un "¡Uf!". Entrecerró los ojos, como si así la pudiese ver mejor. Las tiritas se le habían bajado y ahora estaban en el costado de sus hombros, dejando ver la empezada de sus senos. Harry carraspeó nervioso y respiro profundamente.

Hermione lo miró y pudo ver como la mirada de Harry se encontraba levemente desviada hacia ella y…

Se sonrojó con demasía. Subió con rapidez y torpeza las tiritas y se aseguró de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar. Tragó y se apresuró en llegar a la cama que estaba al lado de la de Harry.

-Buenas noches – Dijo de forma rápida y se sumergió entre las sabanas.

No escuchó respuesta alguna, aunque los ronquidos de Ron eran bastante... prominentes. Se descubrió un poco, dejando que tan solo sus ojos castaños observaran el lugar. Suspiró con alivio al ver que Harry ya no la miraba y que casi estaba durmiendo.

-Errr… Hermione.

-¿Si?

-Yo… – Miró hacia varios lados sin saber que decir. – ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo y se cubrió entero.

-Buenas noches – Dijo en un murmuro y riendo en sus adentros.

**Fin capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, así continuaré el fic más rápido y ya verán como las cosas se pondrán buenísimas nn

Un saludo a todas(os) y espero que estén en perfectas condiciones para leer el proximo capítulo

Au revoir


	2. Paseo

**"Fue solo un sueño"**

**Capítulo II: "Paseo"**

Llegó la mañana y los rayos del sol le pegaron en los ojos. Con pereza dio un bostezo y estiró los brazos, dejando que las sábanas se salieran hacia el lado. Sintió un poco de frío en su torso y tiró de las frazadas con fuerza, haciendo que cayesen hacia el otro lado. Murmuró un par de maldiciones y volvió a tomar las sábanas, pero esta vez logró cubrirse correctamente.

-Mmm…

Miró hacia el lado y vio a Hermione. Su respiración se volvió agitada y tuvo que desviar la mirada y cubrirse el rostro, para no caer en la tentación de volver su vista hacia…

Trago. A la maga se le veía el… inicio de su seno derecho. Sintió un poco de calor y como algo le quemaba. Dio un suspiro y se dio aire con las sábanas. Algo le palpitó y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un poco de dolor y como su rostro se sonrojaba y le ardía levemente.

-¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione retumbó en su oído y se vio obligado a darle la cara. Le sonrió al verla y tan solo pudo murmurar un "Buenos días". Ella lo miró y luego sonrió, correspondiendo al gesto de él.

-¿Amaneciste bien? – Dijo mientras se acomodaba la tira de su pijama.

-Eh… si – Dijo sin poder evitar que su mirada se desviase hacia el dorso de Hermione. - ¿Y tú?

-Eh… bien también.

Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero juró haber escuchado la voz de Hermione con un tono nervioso y cohibido, como si supiera que él había estado observándola desde que vio aquel _impasse _que le sucedió con las tiras de su pijama. Se sonrojó al recordarlo y no pudo evitar toser.

-Hermione, yo quería decirte que…

-Buenos días – Se escuchó la voz ronca de Ron.

-Buenos días – Contestó Hermione.

-Hola – Fue lo único que dijo, maldiciendo a su amigo por haber interrumpido aquel momento.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio un estiro. Observó de reojo a Hermione y vio que ella lo imitaba. Otra vez no pudo evitar mirarla, pero esta vez, a sus piernas. Tan suaves que parecían, como si fuesen de seda. Se rascó la cabeza con prominencia y luego lanzó algo como un grito junto a un suspiro. Hermione lo miró. Juntaron sus miradas y no las apartaron por unos segundos. Sonrieron. Y como si no hubiese nadie en la habitación más que ellos dos, Harry caminó hacia ella, como si su mente lo estuviese guiando, paró frente a la chica y se sorprendió, él mismo, cuando entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Miró el enlace y, tan rápido como se la tomó, la soltó. La miró con cara de vergüenza, pero no iba a olvidar nunca lo que sintió en aquel momento en el que rozaron sus pieles, aquella electricidad del contacto, por fin comenzaba a experimentar lo que era estar con una mujer.

-Yo creo que… mejor me voy a bañar – Dijo de forma rápida Hermione y salió de la habitación.

La vio irse. No soltó un suspiro hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo y los pasos de Hermione se escuchaban bajos. Dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados. Caminó unos pasos por inercia y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de Ron, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Interrogó de forma directa.

-Eh… ¿qué cosa? – Intentó hacerse el tonto, pero aquello no parecía resultar con su amigo.

-No mientas. Los vi, ambos estaban como hipnotizados y… su manos estaban entrelazadas – No pudo saber el por qué la voz de Ron sonaba desganada y ronca.

-No fue nada, tan solo nos tomamos de la mano¿hay algo con eso?

Ron se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada. Tan solo negó con la cabeza de forma lenta. Harry frunció el seño y le tomó el hombro.

-No te preocupes, ella te quiere mucho – Dijo sonriendo, pero un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta al decir aquello.

-Gracias amigo – Dijo en un murmuro el pelirrojo.

**&&&&&&&&**

-¿Preparados para el paseo? – Preguntó James mientras ellos bajaban las escaleras.

-Si – Dijeron al unísono.

-Buegno… a pregpagarse chigos – Dijo Sirius con la boca llena. Los miró y tragó. – Lo siento – Se disculpó sonriendo.

-Cariño¿de qué hacemos el zumo?

-De calabaza cariño y también lleva cerveza de mantequilla. Habrá bastante Sol y eso nos refrescará.

-Como tú digas – Dijo Lily como si estuviese contestándole a un sargento.

-Llevamos bastantes cosas. Menos mal que es un solo día – Dijo Hermione riendo al ver cuantas cosas llevaban. – Esto parece ser un viaje de una semana.

-Es que, querida, como verás… – Miró de reojo a Sirius y James. – Tenemos algunas personas que comen bastante.

Hermione rió y luego todos la imitaron.

-Y por aquí tenemos a otro – Dijo Harry pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Ron. - ¿No es cierto amigo?

-¿Qué insinúas eh?

-Nada, nada.

-No te preocupes Ron, ya todos entendimos lo que dijo Harry – Rió Hermione. – Bueno, mejor comenzamos a subir las cosas al carro, miren que con todo lo que tenemos… ¡uf! Nos demoraremos bastante.

**&&&&&&&&**

Miraron por última vez la casa y sintieron el ligero temblor que hace el coche al encenderse. Le hicieron unas señas con la mano a Crookshanks y a Hedwig, quienes se hallaban en la ventana y mirándose de forma cautelosa.

-¿No crees que pelearán?

-Lo dudo. Hedwig saldrá volando y tu gato se quedará ahí parado – La maga frunció el seño.

-No es verdad, Crookshanks es uno de los mejores gatos del mundo mago – Dijo orgullosa.

-Bueno, bueno… lo que tú digas – Le dijo Harry ladeando el rostro y fingiendo indiferencia.

Hermione alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Se acurrucó a la esquina de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados y chuecos. Soltó un bufido y Ron lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse por lo bajo.

El camino hacia aquel lago era bastante lindo, estaba rodeado de árboles y era como si se estuviesen introduciendo en un bosque muy espeso y profundo. Harry se fue todo el camino pensando, meditando y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Hermione, que parecía que también iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ron por su parte, iba de lo más entretenido conversando con Sirius, respecto al Quidditch entre otras cosas.

¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió con Hermione en la mañana¿Fue solamente un impulso? Esas preguntas le revolvían el cerebro a Harry, que no hablaba nada y solo miraba por la ventana del auto, admirando el bello paisaje que había por esos lados.

**&&&&&&&&**

-¡Por fin llegamos! – Gritó Sirius, emocionado.

Bajaron las cosas del auto y las depositaron en el pasto. Harry observó a su alrededor y se admiró de lo bello que era el lugar; el lago estaba encerrado como en una especie de bosque y a lo lejos se podían distinguir las montañas y cerros que rodeaban esa zona. Todo era muy verde y eso a Harry le encantaba.

Caminó hacia la orilla del lago y cogió la primera piedra que vio. Luego la lanzó con fuerza a ras del agua, como un platillo volador, para que diera pequeños saltos en cortas distancias.

Al cabo de más o menos una hora, habían ordenado todo lo que llevaban; habían puesto una mesa con seis sillas, una parrilla pequeña para asar las carnes y un cooler para poner el zumo y las cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡James¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? – Preguntó Sirius, que estaba cansado y sediento de tanto trabajo.

-Es lo más inteligente que se te ha ocurrido hoy, amigo – Dijo riendo James.

Sirius fue por un par de cervezas al cooler y le lanzó una a James, luego tomó una para él, la destapó y tomó un largo sorbo.

-¿Para nosotros no hay? – Preguntó Harry, con voz acusadora.

-Por su puesto, hijo, saca las que quieras – Dijo James, limpiándose la boca con la mano porque se había mojado con cerveza.

-Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

El también fue por cervezas, sacó tres botellas y se las repartió a sus amigos. Luego se sentaron a disfrutar lo heladas que estaban esas cervezas.

Al cabo de media hora, Harry mantuvo su vista pegada sobre la superficie del lago y estuvo tentado en pararse y correr a todo lo que podía para tirarse al agua, pero decidió quedarse sentado unos minutos más, hasta que no aguantó el calor.

-¿Vamos al agua? – Preguntó.

-¡Buena idea! Me muero de calor – Dijo Hermione parándose de la silla y caminando en dirección al lago. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero Ron se quedó ahí sentado sin moverse.

-¿Vienes? – Le dijo Harry mirándolo.

-Si, en unos minutos.

-Vale.

Harry caminó hacia la orilla como lo hizo Hermione. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y se sacó la polera, luego los pantalones, las zapatillas y calcetines, para quedar solamente con el traje de baño, que llevaba debajo. Hermione hizo lo mismo; traía un bikini de color escarlata, hermoso por lo demás, que le relucía mucho su figura y le dejaba ver su desarrollado abdomen y su pronunciada cintura. Harry se le quedó mirando un par de segundos y tuvo que pegarse una pequeña cachetada para despegar su mirada, que se encontraba fija en el abdomen de la chica. Luego de eso, como si hubiese estado buscando la snitch en un partido de Quidditch y la atrapara con rapidez, cogió a Hermione por la cintura y piernas y se la llevó en sus brazos hacia el lago. Ella chilló como loca, tratando de safarse de los brazos de Harry, pero como él tenía más fuerza no pudo, así que opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el chico, hasta que ambos cayeron en el agua.

-¿Está rica eh? – Dijo Harry riendo, al verle la cara de frío a Hermione.

-Es-tá mu-y he-la-da – Dijo castañeando los dientes.

-Vamos, te acostumbrarás.

-Es-o es-pe-ro.

Harry la miró unos segundos y luego le retiró un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado en la frente. Después la abrazó, puesto que la chica tiritaba del frío.

-El agua helada fortalece los músculos – Le dijo en el oído. Sintió como la chica se estremeció al sentir como Harry le hablaba. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura, apegándola más a él y Hermione puso sus brazos en el pecho de Harry y hundió su cabeza entre ellos, acurrucándose del frío. – ¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó, levantándole la cabeza suavemente con su mano.

-Si, gracias.

-De nada…bueno, vamos a nadar entonces ¡Ron, vamos ven al agua, está muy rica!

-¡Ya voy! – Dijo éste sonriendo y quitándose la ropa.

Ron fue corriendo mientras se sacaba todo lo que traía puesto y de un salto se tiró al agua, salpicándolo todo.

Harry se sumergió y comenzó a nadar. Vio que Hermione nadaba hacia las profundidades del lago y la siguió. Se fue por detrás de ella sin que se diese cuenta. Estuvo detrás un par de segundos, luego la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ella se asustara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Harry, y no un tritón, se relajó y dejo que él nadara agarrada de ella.

Jugaron bastante rato bajo el agua, sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando para tomar un poco de aire.

Harry se sentía cada vez más cómodo estando con Hermione, y esos malditos "retorcijones" se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Aunque aun no entendiera bien el por qué de aquellas sensaciones, estaba convencido de que no desaparecerían en mucho tiempo.

Después de una hora de jugar y reír en el agua, Lily los llamó para que fueran a almorzar, puesto que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno.

Salieron del agua y Harry se puso una toalla amarrada en la cintura mientras le pasaba otra a Hermione por los hombros para que no le diera frío. Ese acto de "amistad" no pasó desapercibido por Sirius, que aprovechó ese momento para hacerle muecas, como poner los dedos en forma de corazón, obviamente con el fin de hacer enfadar a Harry. Esa vez Harry no supo por qué, pero no se enojó, si no que sintió más retorcijones enajenantes en su estómago y solo le respondió con un gesto de indiferencia, cosa que dejó a Sirius con las ganas de reírse por verlo enojado.

James y Sirius se miraron de reojo y sonrieron de forma extraña. Algo en sus mentes comenzaba a formularse y al parecer tenía relación con el 'pequeño' Harry y la 'inocente' Hermione.

Almorzaron de forma tranquila, aunque Sirius no perdía ningún segundo en molestarlos con algo relacionado a corazones, cosa que molestaba un poco a Harry y hacía que Hermione se sonrojara, mientras que Ron no entendía el por qué tanto afán con molestar a la pareja, sin nombrar que aquello lo molestaba en cierto modo y no sabía el por qué.

-¡James!

-Si, cariño.

-Necesito que vayan por un poco de madera. Tengo ganas de hacer una fogata en la noche – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… iré enseguida.

-¡No! Mejor que vayan Harry y Hermione – Sugirió Sirius y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. – Y nosotros junto a Ron iremos a buscar unas ricas frutas. Me han contado que en este lugar se desarrollan unas frambuesas exquisitas.

-Me parece bien – Dijo James apoyando la idea de su amigo.

Harry alzó una ceja y tan solo pudo suspirar. Su padrino y su padre no descansarían, por lo menos ese día, y no dejarían de molestarlo con la maga. Miró a Hermione, quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros, y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos. Harry miraba hacia todos lados, menos a Hermione y ella también hacía lo mismo, aunque algunas veces, por 'casualidad', sus miradas se juntaban en un exquisito reojo para Harry.

¿Por qué si antes la abracé ahora no puedo ni siquiera mirarla directamente? Se cuestionó. Le parecía extraño aquello que sentía, ni siquiera con Cho o con Ginny había sentido aquello, pero…

-¡Ah!

-¡Hermione!

La vio con el pie enterrado en el lodo y a punto de caerse de bruces. Corrió para socorrerla y la agarró de la cintura. Se hundió un poco en el lodo y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de la chica y ella encima del lodo.

-¡Auch! – Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Ladeó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la castaña de ella. Tragó nervioso y sintió que el aire se le iba. La respiración de la chica le llegaba directamente a la boca, rozando sus labios, estremeciéndolo completamente.

Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al ver que ella se movía incómoda por la situación.

¿Y si la besaba¿Qué pasaría?

Frunció el seño y su vista bajó hacia los rosados y finos labios de ella. La respiración se le cortó por unos segundos y sintió que su corazón se le saldría disparado del pecho por los golpeteos que daba contra él.

Su rostro se sonrojó y, al mismo tiempo, pudo contemplar el de la chica, quien estaba también sonrojada.

Se acercó de forma lenta, sintiendo el mismo impulso de cuando entrelazaron sus manos. Entrecerró los ojos y la distancia cada vez era más corta.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y aquello le parecía una sensación exquisita, placentera y enajenante. Cuando sintió un pequeño roce de sus labios se estremeció. Tan solo faltaban unos milímetros, se acercó levemente y…

-¡Harry¡Hermione! – Se escuchó la voz de Sirius cercana.

Hermione abrió los ojos como si volviese a la realidad. Miró a Harry y de un leve empujón lo sacó de encima. Se llevó la mano al pecho y su respiración se volvió agitada. Tragó en seco y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ron al verlos llenos de lodo.

-Eh… nos caímos – Dijo Harry con la mano detrás de su nuca.

-¿Se cayeron? – James alzó una ceja.

-Si – Contestó Hermione de forma rápida, queriendo salir de aquella situación lo más pronto posible.

-¿No estaban las frutas por el otro lado? - Preguntó Harry, ayudando a Hermione a desviar el tema.

-No, me equivoqué de camino – Dijo Sirius – Pero por este camino encontré una cosa más interesante – Lo dijo mirando a ambos pícaramente.

-No fastidies – Dijo Harry cansinamente.

-Bueno…Vamos a buscar las frutas y ustedes dos busquen la leña – Dijo James.

Se fueron caminando por un lado y Harry y Hermione por otro. Esta vez si que Harry iba verdaderamente callado, más avergonzado que nunca. ¡Había estado a punto de besarse con Hermione¡Y ella lo iba a corresponder! Ese recuerdo hizo que le volviera a latir con fuerza el corazón y que los retorcijones volvieran con más intensidad que otras veces.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó enojado a su estómago.

-¿Basta qué? – Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-¿Qué? Ah…Lo siento, no era para ti, era para mi-maldito-estómago-que-no-para de-molestar-con-los-retorcijones – Dijo dándose pequeños golpes en el estómago, ligeramente enojado.

-Insisto en que deberías dejarme buscar algún antídoto para esos dolores – Dijo Hermione.

-No, no te preocupes. No es necesario, pero gracias de todas formas.

-Bueno, pero ya te dije – Dijo en forma de advertencia.

Siguieron caminando, mientras recogían pequeños trozos de madera y los apiñaban en sus brazos. En un momento, Harry vio que Hermione tenía dificultades con la madera, así que se ofreció para llevar toda la leña que ella llevaba y, le sugirió que la leña que recolectara, la pusiera sobre la que Harry traía en sus brazos, lo cual Hermione aceptó agradecida.

-Creo que con esto es suficiente – Observó Hermione, al cabo de unos veinte minutos.

-Si, me parece bien.

-Devolvámonos entonces.

-Está bien.

El camino de regreso se les hizo más corto, puesto que no tuvieron ningún percance como en el de ida.

Llegaron al cabo de unos diez minutos. Sirius, James, Ron y Lily ya estaban armando el lugar donde harían la fogata, ahora solo faltaban los trozos de leña que ellos traían.

-Aquí está la leña – Dijo Harry, mientras dejaba caer los pequeños trozos de madera que traía en sus brazos.

-Gracias hijo – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? – Preguntó Sirius, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Estuvo bien – Dijo Harry de forma fría, sabiendo a qué punto quería llegar su padrino. James y Sirius se miraron cómplicemente.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y todos se dispusieron a armar la fogata. Harry ayudó a poner los trozos de madera en forma de casa india, mientras que Ron le ponía el papel por debajo. Luego James, con un movimiento de su varita, le prendió fuego.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el fuego estuvo en perfectas condiciones, Lily sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos, le entregó un trozo de madera a cada uno y dejó la bolsa a un lado, para que todos sacaran, los ensartaran en la madera y los pusieran al fuego.

Harry se sentó alrededor del fuego. Luego Hermione se sentó a su lado y Ron al otro lado de ella. James, Sirius y Lily se sentaron al cabo de unos minutos, y en cuestión de segundos, su padre y su padrino se pusieron a hablar estupideces, haciendo reír a Ron y Hermione, y por su puesto que a él.

Harry estuvo mirando las llamas de la fogata durante bastante rato, como si en ellas encontrara la respuesta a sus preguntas o simplemente porque las encontraba más entretenidas que los chistes de su padrino.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, mientras Sirius contaba un chiste.

-¿Ah? – Dijo Harry, dando vuelta la cara para mirarla.

-Te pregunto si estás bien – Repite con calma.

-Errr… si, estoy bien.

-Ah…Es que estás como ido – Dijo con cara de preocupación, poniendo las cejas como arco.

-…Y Harry usaba calzoncillos de patitos – Dijo Sirius entre risas. Harry volvió su mirada hacia la de su padrino, murmurando un par de maldiciones. Sirius se dio cuenta de aquello, bajó los hombros y sonrió – Ah… Pensé que estabas pidiéndole a Hermione que fuera tu novia – Dijo de forma despreocupada. Harry arqueó una ceja e infló los cachetes, molesto por el comentario de su padrino.

-No fastidies…

-Sirius… No molestes a Harry y a Hermione – Lo reprendió Lily.

-¿Qué? Si se nota que se gustan.

-Basta, ya.

Harry observó a Hermione, quien se encontraba más colorada que muchas otras veces, con la vista perdida en las llamas pero atenta a todo lo que Sirius y Lily decían en esos momentos.

Tan vulnerable pero a la vez hermosa. Se veía muy inocente, escuchando cómo los molestaban a ellos dos, con gesto de vergüenza pero a la vez gratificante. Eso fue lo que le gustó a Harry de ella en esos momentos; su rostro, su postura, su todo.

La observó de pies a cabeza. Lentamente con su mirada recorrió su cuerpo como tratando de grabar cada ínfimo detalle de ella en sus retinas. Luego su vista se posó en su mano, que estaba muy cerca de la de él. Se imaginó cogiéndola, pero le parecía tan inalcanzable en esos momentos, siendo que la había cogido por lo menos un par de veces antes. '¡Qué ironía!' Pensó en un determinado momento ¿Por qué cuando a uno no le gusta una persona puede tocarla¿Y cuando a uno le gusta, le cuesta tanto hasta incluso mirarla a los ojos o simplemente tocarle la mano? Esas preguntas lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Tenía su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar la respuesta más simple y certera a todas sus dudas. Era como armar un rompe cabezas de mil piezas de los jeroglíficos más complicados de todo el mundo, pero eso ahora no le importaba; ahora estaba decidido. Quería encontrar esa respuesta. Lo que él no sabía, era que la respuesta la tenía debajo de sus narices y era tan sencilla como decir dos más dos es cuatro.

Su mirada se posó nuevamente en las llamas, que se movían al compás del poco viento que había en ese momento. Y tal como las llamas iluminaban la noche, se le iluminó el cerebro y comenzó a trabajar más rápido que otras veces, como si de eso dependiese su vida. Empezó a juntar todas las piezas, luego a descifrarlas. Los retorcijones, el nerviosismo, la vergüenza y la estupidez misma, era lo que le provocaba Cho hace dos años atrás, pero ahora era Hermione quien le provocaba esas cosas, sólo que con más intensidad. Entonces podía significarse una sola cosa; le gustaba Hermione…Mucho.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, como si aquella respuesta fuese imposible. Se paró de un salto y dio la vuelta. Todos los que estaban ahí presentes se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? – Preguntó preocupada Lily.

-Nada – Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada. Luego los miró por última vez y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-¡Harry, vuelve! – Escuchó que decía su padre.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se adentró un poco en el bosque, aunque no sabía por qué había ido hasta allí. Se detuvo. Curiosamente en el mismo lugar en el cual casi besa a Hermione esa tarde. Se apoyó en un árbol y respiró con dificultad. Cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y recorrer enfebrecidas por sus mejillas, hasta perderse en el lodo.

En realidad no sabía por qué se sentía así de mal. Al fin y al cabo no era anormal que le gustase una mujer, que era lo que correspondía siendo un hombre. Pero por qué tenía que ser Hermione, su mejor amiga y fiel acompañante en todas sus aventuras. Él no quería sentirse así, no quería sufrir si no era correspondido. No estaba dispuesto a perder una amistad de años por un estúpido capricho de él.

Se dejó caer suavemente, apoyado aún en el árbol, hasta que llegó al suelo enlodado. Puso sus brazos en su cara y los apretó con fuerza, descargando en parte la mezcla de sentimientos que lo agobiaban.

Sintió el crujir de las hojas secas, luego otra vez y otra. Luego silencio. Levantó la vista lentamente. Era Hermione que caminaba con timidez hacia él. Se acercó despacio hacia donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, sin importarle que estuviese el suelo enlodado. Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos, trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no salía. Una lágrima escurridiza calló libremente por su mejilla, la cual retiró rápidamente; no quería que Hermione lo viera llorando. Ella le cogió una mano y lo miró con dulzura. Esa dulzura que lo derretía, que le hacía amar a todo el mundo, que lo envolvía en una burbuja indestructible, esa dulzura que a él le hacía sentirse invencible. La que le daba a entender que ella estaba ahí y no lo dejaría nunca, aunque tuviese la peste más grande del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Preguntó con preocupación.

No dijo nada. Solo se paró de un salto y la quedó mirando, pensando, debatiéndose con su cerebro para controlar sus reacciones, escuchando a su corazón. Ladeó su cuerpo, dándole en parte la espalda a Hermione, quien lo miraba preocupada y enternecida a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa? – Volvió a preguntar, mientras se paraba lentamente y se apoyaba en el árbol.

-Nada – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No mientas, Harry, te conozco perfectamente. Algo te pasa.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me gustas! – Dijo en un especie de grito, casi con enojo. Hermione se quedó estática, sin poder darle crédito a sus oídos, pero se quedó callada. – Sí, Hermione. Me gustas – Dijo con seguridad. Se acercó a la chica peligrosamente, acorralándola contra el árbol en el que él había estado apoyado minutos atrás. – Me gustas y eso me desespera – Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez lo dijo en un susurro, en el oído de la chica. Le cogió una mano y con la otra la tomó por la cintura apegándola, casi con brusquedad, hacia él. Sintió como el corazón de la chica latía con fuerzas, mezclándose con los latidos de él. La miró a los ojos, luego bajó su vista hacia sus finos labios, volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, hacia su boca. Cerró los ojos a medida que avanzaba, observó como ella realizaba la misma acción. Un suspiro salió inconsciente de sus labios y sintió como ella se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento como un roce tímido hacia ella. Siguió avanzando hasta que sintió el tacto suave de ambos labios al rozarse, primero fue temeroso, los labios le temblaban de forma ligera, pero no se detuvo. Con la poca experiencia que tenía, intentó agarrar con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, algo suave, delicado y a la vez temeroso. Cuando lo atrapó, éste se escapó de forma inmediata, pero en un movimiento rápido lo captó nuevamente y esta vez el beso se hizo un tanto más íntimo, pero sin dejar aquel toque de inocencia en ambos. Abrieron levemente la boca, ella se ladeó un poco y el hizo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con los labios, incitándola a que lo imitase.

Al principio Hermione, por la impresión, no le correspondió, pero después de unos segundos, la entrega de ella parecía completa, y eso lo supo cuando sus labios se humedecieron por la junta definitiva de ambas bocas. El beso no perduró demasiado, necesitaban acostumbrarse y era su primera experiencia en el tema. Tan inocente y temeroso como empezó, la caricia terminó.

Harry la abrazó con fuerzas, mientras que Hermione hacía lo mismo.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró nuevamente, sin poder reprimirse una sonrisa, que por primera vez en todo ese rato, era real. Observó como a Hermione le corría una pequeña lágrima solitaria por su mejilla, la cual retiró con delicadeza de su rostro con el pulgar.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, como si sus cuerpos necesitasen de ese contacto físico.

Así permanecieron largos minutos. Luego sintieron el crujido de las hojas, pero no se separaron. Harry no quería separarse, se sentía bien así como estaba. Tampoco se percataron de que alguien se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, observándolos fijamente.

-Errr… Lo siento – Se escuchó la voz de Ron. Se separaron inmediatamente y ambos miraron a su amigo, impresionados. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería que los pillasen de esa manera.

-¡Ron, espera! – Dijo Harry, caminando rápidamente hasta su amigo. Hermione corrió tras Harry. – Ron… – Comenzó, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Solo me enviaron para ver si estabas bien. Es que se demoraban mucho. Pero no te preocupes, les diré que estas en perfectas condiciones – Su voz denotaba tristeza. Y sin decir más, salió rápidamente de ahí. Harry murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo.

Hermione miraba un poco confundida aquella escena. Se acercó a Harry por la espalda y se paró al lado.

-Déjalo – Le dijo calmada. – Se le pasará.

-Perdóname – Dijo de repente Harry. Dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hermione. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto no debería haber pasado nunca – Dijo con todo el dolor de su alma. Tenía vergüenza y no sabía por qué. Sentía lo mismo que con Cho o Ginny; timidez.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza y derrota, pero así y todo, después de un par de segundos, le regaló una sonrisa a Harry, algo falsa claro, puesto que por dentro tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

Se fueron caminando a paso muy lento. Harry no quiso mirarla a los ojos hasta que se acercaron a la entrada del bosque, ya que un poco más allá, se encontraban su padrino, su padre, su madre y su mejor amigo, y no quería que lo viesen así.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a la entrada del bosque. Se miraron, con algo de vergüenza, por última vez y ambos asintieron, comprendiendo que eso que había pasado, se quedaría ahí el tiempo que fuese necesario.

**Fin Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, acá está el segundo capitulo de la historia, es un poco más largo que el primero, pero tambien contiene cosas que sé que todas estaban esperando xDDD..Siii y por fiin, el tan ansiado beso entre Harry & Hermione. Como pudieron ver que ellos se sentían algo tímidos y avergonzados por el beso y en el momento del beso, era algo que esperaba lograr, ya que quiero que haya mucho respeto entre ellos a la hora de "hacer cosas" ya sea besarse y quizás mas adelante alguna escenita lemmon, pero no del fuerte. Estaba pensando en algo un poco más puro, ya saben..Inocente, viene a la perfeccion con estos dos par de tortolitos en mi fic.

Ya, no las aburro más. Respecto a los reviews, los contesté personalmente a penas me llegaba la notificacion de uno nuevo. Así que espero que entiendan que no pongo mucho comentario al respecto. Me gusta tratar directamente con las personas, no se si comprenden xD..

Muchas gracias a todas por leer, de verdad. Espero que esten de maravilla y con más animos de leer, por que pronto les publicaré la tercera parte.

Me voy, por que es tarde. Besotes a todas y cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto.

Au revoir

**_Connie Borrowman._**


	3. La fiesta

**"Fue solo un sueño"**

**Capítulo III: "La fiesta"**

Los días siguientes fueron muy buenos para Harry. Sin contar el hecho de que su padrino lo molestaba cada vez que podía con Hermione, ya que llegaron por lo menos media hora más tarde del bosque el día del paseo. Eso hacía enojar a Harry y ponerse colorada a Hermione. Sin embargo, Harry estaba disfrutando las dos semanas de verano que llevaba. Ahora que la fiesta de magos se acercaba, Lily andaba como loca buscando túnicas nuevas para su esposo y su hijo.

Su cumpleaños también se acercaba, y la idea le emocionaba, puesto que pasaría aquel día con sus amigos y familia, como siempre él lo había querido.

-Hijo, entremos aquí, veamos si te gusta algo – Dijo Lily, mientras caminaban por _Diagon Alley. _

-Está bien.

La tienda en la que entraron estaba abarrotada de gente, como si todas esas personas estuviesen comprando túnicas para la fiesta, que era en dos días más. Harry entró seguido por Hermione y Ron. Observó el lugar con meticulosidad.

Tantas túnicas lo mareaban un poco. La variedad era impresionante, no sabía cual podría elegir. Le gustaba una de color azul que había, pero también estaba esa negra que tenía unos dibujos extraños, la cual le agradaba en demasía.

-Harry, hijo¿cuál quieres? – Le preguntó su madre mientras le señalaba todo el sector de las túnicas.

-Aún no lo sé.

-¿Cómo se me ve? – Escucharon decir a Hermione, quien estaba saliendo de uno de los probadores con una túnica de color verde.

-Eh… - Dijo Harry con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Y bien?

-Hermione, querida, se te ve fabulosa. Deberías llevártela – Le dijo Lily. - ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos?

Extrañamente, Harry y Ron tan solo estaban observando a Hermione y ninguno decía o expresaba algo. Sus bocas estaban semiabiertas. Lily los miró sonriendo y tan solo levantó una ceja.

-Parece que les gusta _mucho_ – Dijo a Hermione.

-Entonces me la llevo – Lo dijo sonriente y volvió al probador para cambiarse nuevamente.

-Hola, tierra llamando a Ron y Harry – Dijo Lily pasando una mano frente a ellos.

Ambos se echaron un poco hacia atrás, sacudieron la cabeza y parpadearon repetidas veces.

-¿Y bien¿Qué les sucede?

-Nada madre, estamos bien.

-Pues cuando salió Hermione con ese traje ambos se quedaron sin habla y pareciera que se quedaron en las nubes.

-Eh… - Murmuró Ron sonrojado.

-Déjalo ya mamá, no fue nada.

A Harry todavía le costaba mantener la vista fija con la de Hermione, puesto que aún no superaba lo del incidente que había ocurrido hace ya una semana. Pero pronto sería la fiesta y no estaba dispuesto a pasarla mal por culpa de su timidez, estaba decidido de dar vuelta la página y dejar todos sus 'sentimientos de niño pequeño' de lado. Esa timidez y vergüenza que sentía cada vez que Hermione lo miraba o le dirigía la palabra, las desecharía para que no lo atormentaran nunca más. Pero para él era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por tanto, eso le estaba costando un poco.

Hermione salió del vestidor con su ropa normal y con el vestido en los brazos. Sonrió a sus amigos y Lily con ella fueron a pagar el vestido, claro que la chica pagó todo.

Se devolvieron hacia Harry y Ron. Ambos debían elegir una túnica, mas no sabían por cual decidirse.

-¿Encontraron alguna? – Dijo Lily.

-No, aún no. Son demasiadas – Se quejó Ron mientras pasaba su mirada, nuevamente, por todas las túnicas que se mostraban frente a ellos.

-Yo quiero esta – Dijo Harry colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar una de ellas.

-Disculpe señor¿desea esto?

-Si, por favor.

Cuando tuvo la túnica en sus manos, se dirigió hacia los probadores. Luego de unos minutos, Ron lo siguió con otra vestimenta. Lily y Hermione se quedaron esperando a que ellos saliesen.

Pasaron unos minutos y escucharon el como se corrían las cortinas que cubrían los vestidores. Ambos chicos salieron con sus túnicas. Harry llevaba una de color plateado oscuro mientras que Ron tenía una de color azul oscuro. Hermione y Lily sonrieron y se miraron.

-¡Adorables! – Gritó Lily.

-¡Que bien se ven! – Dijo Hermione observándolos.

-Mamá, no tienes por qué gritar eso – Dijo Harry con una ceja alzada.

-Es que es la verdad hijo.

-Se lo llevan – Dijo Hermione empujándolos hacia los vestidores. – Se cambian y pagamos.

-Así se dice muchacha, autoridad de mujer – Musitó Lily con un brazo alzado y enseñando el puño. Hermione rió por el comentario, pero se sintió orgullosa de si misma.

Siguieron recorriendo las tiendas en busca de otras cosas, como zapatos. Encontraron unos a los pocos minutos y ya, a dos horas de haber salido de la casa de Harry, se regresaron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraban Sirius, James y también había llegado Remus. Sirius y Remus jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras que James se aseguraba de que no hiciesen ninguna trampa.

-Remus, que alegría tener aquí.

-Hola Lily, hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bien, aquí yendo a comprar las túnicas para la fiesta. Supongo que te veremos allí.

-No me lo perdería ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo, me dijeron que irá mucha gente y además irán unos grupos de música muy buenos también.

-¡Remus! – Gritó Harry, mientras corría para abrazarlo.

-¡Harry, que gusto verte¡Hermione, Ron!

-¡Profesor Lupin! – Dijo Hermione.

-Oh por favor, dime Remus, ya no soy más tu profesor – Dijo con algo de ternura.

-Lo siento – Dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… ¿Cómo estas Ron?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó James.

-Bien, cariño, Hermione y los chicos se compraron unas túnicas hermosas – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Observó como Hermione conversaba con Ron y Lupin y de pronto se sintió triste; ahora estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho a Hermione que eso no debería haber pasado. El ahora pensaba que eso sí debió haber pasado, después de todo, eso era lo que su corazón le decía que hiciera y su mente solo lo confundía. Pero la batalla mente-corazón que tenía en ese momento era si decirle algo a Hermione al respecto o mejor quedarse callado y morir en el intento.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar un poco su dolor interno.

-Hijo ¿Quieres tomarte un té? – Pregunto sorpresivamente Lily, sacándolo por completo de su estado de "inconciencia cerebral".

-¿Ah? – Dijo dando un pequeño saltito.

-Que si quieres un té – Repitió con calma.

-Eh…Bueno.

-Te lo traigo enseguida.

-Gracias.

-¡Hey, ahijadito¿Qué pasa¿Acaso las bellas mujeres te dejaron estúpido? – Dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-Si – Dijo sin pensar en lo que realmente decía.

-¿Es cierto entonces? – Se da la vuelta para mirar a Hermione – Hey, Hermione ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ahijado? – Hermione se sonrojó.

-Eh…

-Ya basta, Sirius – Lo reprochó Lily, que justo salió de la cocina y traía en sus manos una bandeja con tasas y una pequeña tetera - ¿Cuál es tu afán de molestarlos? – Preguntó por primera vez y era la misma pregunta que se hacía Harry.

-Me entretiene ver como Harry se enoja y como Hermione se pone colorada – Dijo con voz de niño inocente.

-Tú no tienes remedio, Canuto – Dijo en una risa Lupin.

-La verdad…No – Respondió, sonriéndole a su publico.

Después de mucho rato en el que estuvieron conversando y riendo por las tonteras de Sirius, todos decidieron irse a la cama, ya que al día siguiente les tocaba un día muy ajetreado, puesto que era el día de la fiesta.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se fueron a la habitación. Hermione fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa mientras que Harry y Ron se ponían los pijamas y se metían en sus respectivas camas.

-Buenas noches, Harry – Dijo Ron somnoliento.

-Buenas noches.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, entra Hermione en la habitación con su pijama puesto y la ropa que había usado en el día en una de sus manos. La depositó cuidadosamente en una silla y luego caminó hasta la cama que estaba contigua a la de Harry. La abrió y se introdujo en ella.

Harry observó todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntándose por enésima vez si era inoportuno o no decirle algo respecto a lo que había sucedido en el bosque, la noche del paseo.

-Buenas noches – Dijo Hermione, causando que Harry se asustara.

-Buenas noches – Respondió él. Ron ya se encontraba roncando, por lo que no respondió nada. La chica le sonrió y Harry le correspondió el gesto.

Harry apagó la luz de su mesita de noche y luego vino el silencio. Aún no tenía mucho sueño, así que se dedicó a observar el techo de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, se quedó dormido bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

**&&&&&&&&**

_Era una noche ventosa y las ramas de los árboles chocaban contra las ventanas, haciendo que el pequeño Harry se asustara. Su madre Lily le sonreía mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella llena con un líquido blanco dentro. Él la aceptaba feliz, se la llevaba a la boca y comenzaba a absorber ese líquido calentito y delicioso. _

_Su madre le acariciaba la cabeza y lo miraba con dulzura mientras el seguía absorbiendo. De pronto entra su padre corriendo en la habitación, con cara preocupada. _

_-¡Lily¡Llévate a Harry, Voldemort está aquí, vamos, sácalo y escóndanse rápido¡Yo voy a detenerlo! _

_El no entendía una sola palabra de lo que sus padres conversaban, él solo se limitaba a seguir absorbiendo y mientras miraba como su padre salía como un bólido de la habitación con una varita en la mano. Su madre lo cogió rápidamente de su cuna y lo envolvió en una manta. Luego lo apegó contra su pecho. _

_Un destello de luz verde fue todo lo que el vio por el rabillo de su ojo y que un hombre encapuchado entraba en la habitación con una varita en alto. Lily daba un pequeño grito de pánico y lo apretaba más contra su pecho. _

_-Entrégame al bebé – Decía con voz autoritaria. _

_-¡Nunca! – Dijo desafiante y asustada._

_-Entonces tendré que hacerte lo mismo que a tu querido señor Potter – Decía casi riendo malévolamente. Levantó el brazo que tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada y apuntó directamente hacia el pecho de ella, en donde Harry estaba envuelto en la manta y apegado completamente._

_-¡No! – Gritó Lily en cuanto vio que Voldemort comenzaba a pronunciar las palabras. Alejó a Harry de su pecho._

_-¡Avada Kedabra! – Un destello de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y chocó contra el pecho de Lily, haciéndola caer al suelo._

_Harry se quedó en los brazos de su madre muerta, llorando por el grito de ella, asustado. Voldemort se le acercó y lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_-Ahora ninguna profecía dirá que un niño es más fuerte que el mago tenebroso – Dijo. Alzó por tercera vez su varita y apunto directamente hacia el pequeño, que miraba sin comprender nada. – ¡Avada Kedabra! – Nuevamente un haz de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y se dirigió hacia el pequeño. _

_El hechizo, misteriosamente, rebotó directamente hacia el atacante._

_-¡AAAHHHH! – Un cuerpo más calló al suelo._

**&&&&&&&&**

Comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama, incomodo. Su frente le dolía en demasía y él gemía de dolor mientras seguía revolcándose en la cama, desesperado. De pronto sintió unas manos tibias haciendo contacto con sus mejillas. Estaba sudado y ligeramente pálido.

Abrió los ojos y vio una sombra de pelo enmarañado. Hermione estaba parada frente a él con sus manos en sus mejillas, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡Harry¿Qué sucede¿Estás bien? – Susurró, para no despertar a Ron que no se había percatado que Harry estaba metiendo ruido.

Harry no respondió nada. Todavía estaba medio desorientado y sentía unas ligeras ganas de vomitar. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la apretó con fuerza, la zona la tenía caliente, le dolía y no sabía por qué. De pronto comenzó a recordar; él cuerpo de su madre cayendo inerte con él encima. La risa estridente de aquél hombre que él no reconocía.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y de repente se sintió muy triste. Le había parecido tan real, su madre y su padre muertos, y él se quedaba solo.

-Harry ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó nuevamente Hermione, al parecer más preocupada, ya que Harry comenzó a llorar.

-Vi a mis padres…Muertos, los mataban frente a mi – Dijo sollozando – Un hombre con una capa.

-Ya, está bien, era una pesadilla, tranquilo que nada te va a pasar, estamos contigo Harry – Le dijo la chica, abrazándolo.

De pronto volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor en su frente y nuevamente se llevó una mano hacia ella, tratando de que su dolor desapareciera.

Hermione le levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

-Me duele – Dijo Harry.

-Tienes la frente muy roja, Harry, de seguro te golpeaste mientras te revolcabas en la cama, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

-Está bien – Dijo un tanto perturbado, se sentía como un pequeño indefenso, pero poco a poco fue relajándose con las palabras y compañía de su amiga – Gracias, Hermione – Le dijo después, mirándola con ojos tristes. Hermione le sonrió de forma casi maternal, le acarició la cabeza y luego le depositó un beso en la frente.

-No hay de qué – Dijo – Trata de dormir otra vez, recién son las 3.00 de la mañana.

-Está bien – Dijo nuevamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en aquélla pesadilla.

Hermione lo acomodó bien en la cama, lo tapó y luego caminó hasta su propia cama. Se metió en ella, posó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó observando a Harry por unos momentos, mientras que él solamente miraba un punto fijo de la habitación.

-Que descanses – Dijo la chica.

-Tú igual – Respondió el chico.

**&&&&&&&&**

Cuando en la mañana Lily vino a despertarlos, Harry sentía como si solamente hubiese dormido cinco minutos, pero al ver a su madre parada frente a él, el sueño se le fue enseguida y de la emoción de verla ahí, salto de la cama y la abrazó.

-¡Mamá!

-Valla, despertamos más amorosos hoy ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Lily.

-Nada ¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar con un abrazo a mi mamá?

Lily solamente se rió por el comentario, mientras que Ron miraba con cara de no entender nada y Hermione sonreía porque ella sabía por qué Harry había saltado de la cama para abrazar a su madre.

-Ya, báñense y luego bajen para tomar desayuno – Dijo después Lily.

-Bueno – Contestaron los tres al unísono.

Lily salió sonriendo de la habitación y se dirigió al primer piso.

-¡Yo voy al baño primero! – Gritó Ron de la nada, provocando que Harry y Hermione se rieran.

-Está bien, ve y apúrate – Le dijo Harry.

-Si – Dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Hermione, cuando estuvieron solos.

-Bien, ya no me duele la frente.

-Que bueno.

Por unos momentos quedaron mirándose fijamente, pero después de unos segundos, Harry se sintió intimidado y comenzó a sacar la ropa del closet que se pondría después, para tener una excusa de hacer algo. Hermione al parecer sintió lo mismo, puesto que se puso a hacer lo mismo que Harry.

**&&&&&&&&**

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, limpios y vestidos, bajaron a tomar desayuno. En la cocina estaban todos, Lily les indicó las sillas en las que se iban a sentar y luego les sirvió té y tostadas a cada uno.

-¿Están listos para menear esas pompas hoy en la noche? – Preguntó Sirius. Ron comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente, haciendo que Sirius se sintiese orgulloso de su comentario.

-Po…pompas – Repitió Ron, sin para de reír. Harry se le quedó mirando con cara de no entender por qué se reía tanto con una palabra tan estúpida como lo era 'pompas'. A los segundos, toda la mesa se reía más de la risa de Ron que del comentario de Sirius.

-Haaay – Suspiró Sirius, después de haberse reído como media hora – Bueno, no me han respondido a mi pregunta todavía – Dijo después.

-Estamos listos para menear las pom…Po-pompas – Dijo Ron sin poder reprimir, nuevamente, una risa.

-Ya basta de reírte, Ron, te va a dar un ataque – Le dijo Harry, pero Ron no paraba de reírse - _¡Aquamenti!_ - Dijo Harry apuntando a Ron con su varita. Un chorro de agua salió de la punta de ésta y comenzó a mojar a Ron en la cara – Eso es para que aprendas a controlarte – Dijo riéndose Harry. Hermione y el resto se desternillaban de la risa, mientras que Ron ahora gritaba por que el agua estaba helada.

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila y relajante. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a dar un paseo por el _Valle de Godric_ después del almuerzo, mientras comentaban y reían por las estupideces que Sirius, James y Lupin habían hablado durante la agradable comida.

-Oye, Ron ¿Supongo que tus padres irán a la fiesta verdad? – Le preguntó Harry. El quería mucho a la familia Weasly por que siempre habían sido muy amables con él.

-¡Claro! Fred y George obligaron a mi madre a ir, amenazándola con que tirarían muchas bengalas del doctor Filibuster en toda la casa y armarían su propia fiesta ahí si no iban.

Harry río, imaginándose la cara que pondría la señora Weasly si veía millones de bengalas explotando por toda la casa. Hermione puso cara seria, pero tampoco pudo reprimirse una risa al respecto.

A las 6:30, decidieron que era buena hora para volverse a la casa, puesto que tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta.

Mientras caminaba, Harry pensaba en cómo sacaría a bailar a Hermione, ya que eso lo había hecho sólo una vez en su vida y no estaba acostumbrado a ello tampoco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, tuvieron que hacer cola para entrar al baño, por que Sirius, James y Lupin se demoraron como media hora cada uno.

Por fin a la hora y media después Lily y Hermione entraron en el baño para arreglarse. Las chicas se demoraron un poco más, ya que ellas tenían que maquillarse y peinarse. Pero el tiempo de espera valió la pena, reconoció Harry, por que cuando ambas salieron del baño Harry se quedó embobado mirando a Hermione, que se veía hermosa en su vestido verde, que le acentuaba su figura y le mostraba las piernas tal y cómo eran.

Llevaba su pelo tomado, con un par de rizos sueltos alrededor del moño, que le hacía ver su cara más delgada de lo que normalmente era.

En cuanto a Lily, llevaba un vestido de color escarlata, que le combinaba mucho con su pelo rojo y, al igual que el de Hermione, le acentuaba mucho su figura, que a pesar de la edad, era bastante esbelta.

Admirado con la pinta de su "amiga", Harry decidió que era su turno de meterse al baño, ya que él quería ducharse nuevamente para estar bien perfumado y limpio para la fiesta.

A los veinte minutos, Harry salió vestido con su nueva túnica de color plateado oscuro. Caminó con la toalla mojada para ir a colgarla mientras Ron entraba al baño para ducharse.

-¿Están todos listos? – Preguntó Lily a la media hora – Vamos, son las 9:00 y la fiesta comienza a las 9:30.

-¡Si! – Gritó Sirius emocionado – Chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas lindas – Comenzó a cantar.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿no? – Dijo Lupin, todos los demás se rieron.

-Ya, vamos saliendo todos, por favor – Dijo James.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron antes que todos de la casa y se subieron al auto a esperar a que el resto se subiese en él también.

A los segundos después, todos estaban ya acomodados en los asientos del auto. James hizo partir el motor y emprendieron camino a la fiesta, que sería varios kilómetros de ahí.

**&&&&&&&&**

Se bajaron del auto en cuanto James lo estacionó. El lugar era bastante grande, estaba muy iluminado y la música se escuchaba desde donde estaban.

Caminaron hasta el recinto y entraron en él.

Había muchos magos y brujas que Harry nunca había visto en toda su vida y otras que sólo las conocía de vista.

Harry observó el lugar y vio que habían varias mesas con todo tipo de comidas y bebidas, también habían mesas y sillas para que la gente se sentara. Más allá estaba el DJ que se encargaba de poner la música, además de un escenario para la música que habría en vivo. Hacia el otro lado estaba el bar, con un mago detrás para servir los tragos.

-¿Vamos por algo de beber? – Propuso Hermione.

-Buena idea, quiero probar el whisky de fuego…

-Ron – Le reprochó Hermione.

-Yo por el momento me quedo con la cerveza de mantequilla – Dijo Harry, observando a la gente que pasaba por su lado.

Caminaron hacia la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas y los tres cogieron una cerveza. Luego se dirigieron hacia una mesa que estaba vacía y se sentaron en ella.

Al cabo de un rato en el cual estuvieron conversando y riendo, Ginny y Luna aparecieron de entre la masa de gente que había cerca de ellos. Se veían muy lindas con sus túnicas. Luna llevaba una túnica celeste oscura, que le combinaban con sus ojos y Ginny llevaba una túnica color dorado con tiritas que hacía contraste con su rojo pelo.

-¡Harry, Hermione! – Gritó Ginny.

-¡Hola, Ginny! – Gritaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Lo más bien. Luna ha estado conmigo casi todo el verano.

-Hola, Luna – Saludó Harry, ya que ella había entablado conversación con Ron.

-Hola, Harry.

Después de media hora más o menos, Neville llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y se sentó para conversar y pasar un buen rato.

Ron se fue a la pista de baile con Luna (éste hace rato que quería salir a bailar con ella, pero no lo quería reconocer) y Ginny le rogaba a Neville de que la acompañara a ella también.

-¡Vamos, Neville, no seas aguafiestas! – Le decía.

-No, vamos después.

-¡Por favooor! – Suplicaba con las manos juntas frente a su cara.

Al final, Neville fue a bailar con Ginny por cansancio, ya que ella le insistió bastante rato. Mientras tanto, Harry, seguía debatiéndose con su cerebro, ya que no sabía cómo preguntarle a Hermione que salieran a bailar.

Se habían quedado solos en la mesa y casi ni conversaban, sólo bebían de su cerveza de mantequilla y miraban como el resto bailaba.

-Err…Hermione – Dijo Harry un poco nervioso al cabo de un rato, se había decidido en sacarla a bailar.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieresirabailar? – Dijo muy rápido.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, puesto que no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que Harry había dicho.

-Que si quieres ir a bailar conmigo – Dijo, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas.

-Bueno – Dijo sonriendo animada.

Harry en ese momento sintió una ola de alivio; Hermione había aceptado ir a bailar con él y no había nada que los detuviera.

Se paró de la silla y caballerosamente le corrió la silla a Hermione – Eso se lo había enseñado Sirius, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en practica – Luego le estiró el brazo para que ella lo tomara, cosa que aceptó gustosa, y luego se fueron caminando hasta la pista de baile.

Hermione le sonreía a Harry a cada paso que daban y Harry se sentía como en las nubes.

En cuanto entraron a la pista, la música cambió y se puso una canción lenta. Harry se puso un poco nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo bailar ese tipo de ritmos.

Torpemente le pasó las manos por la cintura a Hermione, mientras ella le pasaba las manos por los hombros, con más delicadeza de la que Harry habría pensado.

De a poco comenzaron a agarrarle el ritmo a la canción y acorde ellos comprendían el ritmo, sus cuerpos iban quedando cada vez más juntos.

Miró de reojo a Ron y Luna, que también se veían muy acaramelados bailando esa pieza de baile. Al parecer a Ron no le molestaba en lo absoluto que él estuviese bailando con Hermione.

Entonces fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la canción era muy larga, no terminaba nunca.

-Te ves muy linda esta noche, Hermione – Susurró en el oído de la chica, con una voz que no parecía ser la de él propia. Hermione se estremeció.

-Gra…Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, Harry – Dijo ella.

Siguieron bailando al compás de la canción. Harry tenía sus manos posadas delicadamente en la cintura de Hermione y, tratando de que ella no se diese cuenta, se la acariciaba de un lado para otro con delicadeza.

Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás; posó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de él.

Harry pensó que nada ni nadie podría arruinarle ese momento, pero estaba muy equivocado al pensar eso, ya que Sirius hizo su aparición magistral y comenzó a molestarlos, haciendo muecas con las manos y haciendo como que bailaba con alguien lentamente. Hermione se puso muy colorada y en un momento quiso dejar a Harry ahí solo, pero él la cogió de la mano y le dijo que no escuchara y no le hiciera caso al tío más molestoso que él había tenido en toda su vida. Harry por su parte, le bastó con hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo, que hizo que Sirius se sintiese bastante ofendido y frustrado por que su broma no le había causado ningún daño a Harry, que siguió bailando afanadamente con Hermione.

Después de más o menos una hora de baile, Harry y Hermione volvieron a la mesa a sentarse para descansar y beber un poco más de la exquisita cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron llegó a acompañarlos a los minutos después que ellos se sentaron, con Luna, Ginny y Neville a la cola. Todos venían ligeramente sudaos por el ejerecicio.

-¿Cómo lo están pasando? – Preguntó Lily, que apareció de la nada con un par de amigas a su lado.

-¡Muy bien! – Respondieron todos a coro.

-Harry, cielo, te presento a la señora McPhee, que trabaja conmigo en el departamento de _Aurors_.

-Hola, Harry – Dijo amablemente la señora, tendiéndole una mano a Harry.

-Hola.

-Y esta es la señora McBride, su hijo entra a primero este año – Presentó Lily a su otra amiga.

-Hola – Dijo ella, posando su vista de Harry a Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de él.

-Hola – Saludó nuevamente Harry.

-Ellos son amigos de Harry; Hermione, Ron y los otros son…

-Ginny, Luna y Neville – Terminó Harry. El sabía que su madre no los conocía.

-Harry, cariño – Dijo repentinamente Lily – Sirius me mandó a decirte que no importa cuantos gestos obscenos le hagas, él te seguirá molestando… ¿Con qué te molesta…?

-Con quien, querrás decir – Dijo una vos por detrás de Lily. Ella se da la vuelta para ver quien era esa persona que la había asustado.

-¡Sirius¡Casi me matas de un susto! – Lo reprochó ésta.

-Perdóname, cuñadita, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero es que no aguanté las ganas de entrometer mi lengua en esta fabulosa conversación – Dijo con un tono de ganador.

-A ver ¿Por qué?

-Por que sí, mi elemental y queridísima cuñada, están hablando de lo que más me ha entretenido durante todo el verano.

-Sirius… – Comenzó Harry, pero él lo hizo callar poniéndose el índice sobre sus labios. Hermione ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-¡Molestar a Harry con Hermione! – Gritó riéndose estrepitosamente.

-¡Sirius! – Lo reprochó Lily – Dije que basta con molestar a Harry y a Hermione, no hay nada más bello que el amor joven – Dijo seriamente.

-Mamá…Gracias por estropearlo más – Dijo un Harry muerto de vergüenza.

-Perdóname, hijo, pero es lo que yo veo – Dijo enternecida – Bueno, vamos chicas…Sirius, ve con James y Lupin y cuídalos para que no se embriaguen – Dijo y se fue caminando con sus amigas. Sirius les hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue en dirección contraria a ellas.

Todos los que estaban ahí no decían palabra alguna, al contrario, estaban atónitos con la "confesión" que había dado Lily respecto a Harry y Hermione.

Luna pasaba su vista de Ron, Harry y Hermione todo el rato, como esperando ver algún tipo de reacción extraña en ellos y decir que su padre había publicado una nota respecto a ese tipo de reacciones en _el Quisquilloso. _

Ron estaba boquiabierto mirando de un lado para el otro, mientras que Hermione mantenía su vista posada en el suelo, como si en él estuviese toda la diversión del mundo. Harry estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, ligeramente enojado con su madre y Sirius, pero debía reconocer que de verdad le gustaba su amiga y no había nada que pudiese hacer contra eso. Por otra parte, Harry no sabía si le incomodaba tanto ahora que Sirius lo molestase con Hermione, ya que él sabía que sí sentía algo por ella, más que nada se "enfadaba" casi por cortesía y para que Hermione no sintiera esa vergüenza ella sola.

-Eh…Ginny ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – Preguntó Neville, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Si, bueno, vamos – Aceptó distraídamente.

Neville y Ginny se fueron a la pista de baile y quedaron solamente Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna sentados en la mesa, en la cual reinaba el silencio que era solamente roto por la música de fondo y, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba el ruido que hacia cuando uno le daba un sorbo a su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry se acercó más a Hermione y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, luego acercó su boca hasta el oído de la chica y le dijo:

-No le hagas caso a Sirius…él es un estúpido.

-Eh…creo que yo también me voy a bailar ¿Vamos Luna? – Propuso Ron atolondradamente.

-Vamos – Respondió con su típica voz soñadora.

Harry y Hermione los vieron alejarse de la mesa y perderse entre la masa de gente que estaba en la pista de baile, entonces ahí Hermione recién le respondió a Harry (que no dejaba de mirarla).

-No te preocupes, me molesta un poco, pero…Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que siempre será así – Dijo un poco ruborizada.

-Si… ¿A que te refieres con eso de que siempre será así? – Preguntó algo confundido.

-Harry… ¿Acaso tú no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? – Dijo astutamente.

-No, no…Claro que no – Respondió. 'Quiero ser algo más que un amigo tuyo' pensó.

-No qué – Dijo en voz baja.

-Que es obvio que yo no quiero no ser tu amigo…

En el fondo, pensó Harry, ambos sabían que no querían ser solo amigos, ambos se gustaban y querían tener algo más. Querían llevar esa relación de "amistad" a algo más grande, pero dadas las circunstancias, les era un poco difícil desenvolver aquello que llevaban dentro. Necesitaban tan solo un poco más de tiempo o quizás más espacio para ellos dos solos y ninguno de los dos sabía cuando se les daría ese tiempo y espacio, para poder decirse todo lo que sentían el uno al otro.

**Fin Capítulo **

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Y el tercer capítulo está en sus manos. Primero que todo quería decir que este capítulo en particular me gusta, pero no me gustó como hice la fiesta. Pienso, de todas maneras, que la fiesta no era lo más importante..¿no creen¿vieron que Harry tuvo un sueño¿Qué puede ser? haaaaaaaaaa...ya lo verán.

Sinseramente pueden tirarme tomates si quieren xDD..Pero deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado este chapter.

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me dejo reviews, son un amor de personas todos(as) :)..ya saben ya que me gusta responderlos en persona, así que no se quejen después que no hablo respecto a los RR en la nota de autora :P ajajajaja..En fin..espero que esten de maravilla todas y todos, cuidense mucho y besotes enormes para ustedes.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D

Au revoir

**_Connie Borrowman._**


End file.
